Kagerou Days
by inactiveaccountttm
Summary: Based off of the song: Kagerou Days (If you think this should be a crossover, let me know and I will change it) NESSCAS ONESHOT! Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, Death


**A/N**

 **I do not own Ness, Lucas, or the song this is based off of. If I did own all three of these, it's be chaotic.**

 **Ness's POV**

Me and my friend Lucas made arrangements to meet up at the park about three days ago. I had to be home by one and so I took out my phone. It was 12:28 on August fifteenth. "12:30, huh." I looked up to see no clouds in the sky. It was hot. Nearly unbearable to me. I looked to Lucas who was still talking and stroking the cat on his lap. He has been talking ever since we arrived at the park. He was shy but he did have a mouth and whenever I'm the only one around (same with his brother, Ninten, and Travis) he begins to use it.

"Hey but I... don't really like the summer time." he said, I told him, "Huh. It's been a while since I've heard someone say that since last year when I was talking with Jeff." Lucas silently nodded and continued to stroke the cat.

It was getting late and so we began to walk home. Lucas had the cat cradled in your arms as he still talked about stuff like his favorite items, asked me questions, and so on. The cat jumped out of his arms and ran away. Being the animal loving person Lucas is, he ran after the cat. That made me scared, knowing that anything could happen. I followed him as he ran after the cat.

But then...

The traffic light turned red, and Lucas jumped in front of it. He turned around to see a car coming towards him with no sign of stopping. He knew he messed up.

The car rammed into Lucas's body, and breaking him to bits. I was terrified, I couldn't tell Claus this. I couldn't tell myself this. We all knew Lucas had a crush on me, and I had a crush on Lucas. Despite knowing this, I never told him because friendship is friendship. "LUCAS!" I screamed, standing on the sidewalk, crying, covering my mouth. Lucas were dead, there was no way he'd be able to live that.

Blood was everywhere, I was choking in his smell of air, I breathed in a gulp of air, and just I couldn't take it! I wondered if these were lies. The heat was becoming too much, not to mention the state that Lucas began. I looked in front of me to see myself on the other side of the road. The person on the other side said to me, "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"

The blue sky, the crickets singing, the heat made me pass out. Sending me into a dark sleep.

I sat up from my bed to hear ticking clocks. The shock would be mocking in my ringing head. It was honestly shocking, terrifying, saddening, and confusing to say the least. I decided to look at the time, August fourteenth, twelve something noon. It was clear, no cloud in the cry of crickets were singing in my head, maybe from the crickets in the incident. "I wonder if I could save him this time..." I told myself before getting dressed.

The next day we were in the same time. Lucas was doing the same thing last night. I decided to speak up, "Hey but I... I really have to wonder why. Cuz in the dream I had last night we sat in the same old park we were sitting in now..."

The cat ran away from Lucas, I knew what would happen if I let him go after it so I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and said calmly, "Hey, I think the two of us should leave." We stepped slightly off the path. People's heads turned up towards the sky and were gaping. Struggling to keep away a scream.

Lucas pushed me away, stabbing holes in his small body. The beam made a seam as it fell straight from the sky. "No... NO... NO! LUCAS!" I screamed again.

I failed again.

The wind rang a wind chime, shook a passerby, and stopped at the park trees. I wondered if this event was a lie as the heat seemed to mock me once again. The same boy from last time stood in front of me and said, "Bet you wish you were asleep but it's not a dream!" he pushed me away as my vision began to become blurry, my thoughts were at bay.

I swear Lucas stood there while keeping such a dark smile.

I woke up again, everything was repeated. I wake up, talk to Lucas, try to save Lucas from death. It never succeeded. One time I brought Lucas up stairs but I saw the boy that continues to appear in my dream. He smiled at me. Due to shock I let go of Lucas, he fell down the stairs because of me. As I said, I could never save him from his death no matter how much I try. It always fails. Blood was everywhere. The boy was everywhere. I wanted to cry out of frustration and lost over the one I love.

I endlessly see the overheated haze, and the laughing repeating on through the days. Lucas has been dying for the past ten years. We both are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear. But every story is a story all the same, and today like any has an ending so to say. Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day...

Flashbacks of how we met, our experiences together, it came one last time before I finally did the one thing I could have done. Save him. I took Lucas's place in this story, thinking it would work.

 **Lucas's POV**

Ness pushed me aside. The truck crashed into him instead of me. He pushed me aside to nearly dodge a truck. Blood was dripping everywhere, I was choking his smell of hair, I breathed in a gulp of air and just can't take it! I began to cry

 **Ness's POV**

I saw the boy, just staring at me in awe. Are these lies? I haven't heard him say, "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" I said that instead of him. Both Lucas and the boy began to cry. Maybe this summer day has finally gone away. But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now!

 **Lucas's POV**

My counter part stood behind me, knowing that I failed again. I looked at Ness with confidence. My crush will not die in my place but I will in his place. He was surprised. The heat overpowered me and I passed out to only wake up in my bed.

August 14th I sat only awakes, repeating just the same. I had tears in my eyes. I muttered again, "Guess I failed again." I said as I sat all alone with Boney at my side. My counterpart seemed to come up to me. It's time to repeat history. Maybe succeed this time.

 **A/N**

 **I hope I did alright! :D**


End file.
